


A Learning Experience

by actualimouto



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Prolly OOC, Set before the revolution, im doing my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualimouto/pseuds/actualimouto
Summary: Connor asks if Hank wants to share a sexual experience with him.





	A Learning Experience

**Author's Note:**

> I. I can't believe I'm writing (finishing lol) a fic for a david cage game.  
> I hope this isn't too ooc!!

If Hank would have been asked how  _this_  was the subject they were discussing, he wouldn't have been able to answer. Connor could see from way his eyebrows moved, from the way his facial muscles twitched that this was the last thing Hank had expected to talk about with him. Nevertheless, Connor pressed on. 

"I asked you, Lieutenant, if you would be interested into engaging in a sexual experience with me." 

Connor watched Hank down his drink, this time without choking when he heard the question again. He noted the slight increasing in Hank's alcohol levels. He made a note not to let the other drive for the night.  

"Fuck, Connor." 

"I'm sorry if the suggestion brought you discomfort", the android said, when Hank said nothing more.  

"No", Hank answered maybe a little too quickly. He caught himself, trying seem calmer than he was. "No, just wondering what the hell made you ask that." 

Connor turned to look at Hank, sitting beside him on a bar stool. Connor could notice, even in the dimly lit bar, that the human's cheeks had a faint red streaked across them. Connor wondered if alcohol usually had this effect on Hank. 

"I have been thinking about that for a while, now", Connor started, matter-of-factly. "I seem to have developed an interest in sexual acts after our case involving The Eden Club." 

"Why the hell would you ask me?" 

Connor didn't hesitate with his answer. 

"I've taken note that, if excluding paid services, usually a close person is the preferred partner in engaging sexual acts. Since I consider you, Lieutenant, as a friend, you are the closest person I have." 

Hank turned away from his empty glass to take a look at the Android. 

"Jesus Connor, do you even know what you're suggesting?" The man sighed.  

"I am aware. However, you should take it as such -  a suggestion." 

Hank's light blue eyes stared into Connor's own. Somehow, it was almost like Hank's eyes were trying to search something in him. Maybe they were. Connor didn't know  _what_. He blinked mechanically.  

Hank sighed and looked away. The android could look like a damn puppy, with those pretty eyes of his. 

"Guess it couldn't hurt." Hank regretted that he hadn't drunk enough to blame the alcohol for giving in to Connor's... request. 

Connor could feel the tension, that he hadn't recognized, leave his body. He wasn't entirely sure what it meant – it was almost as if he was... relieved. He didn't think he had any reason to be, together with the fact that he, well,  _couldn't_  feel relieved. His brows twitched as he wondered if there was a problem in his system. He would need to scan himself later to make sure he was working correctly. 

"I'll be driving us, then." Connor said, ready to get back to Hank's. 

"Hey hey, wait- Connor!" Hank took his jacket and chased after the android, who was already making his way to his car. 

If he didn't know better, he'd say the other was acting overly eager. 

 

 

*** 

 

 

The car drive had been... silent. The two had barely spoken on their way to Hank's. Connor had focused on the road ahead, wondering what kind of experience he was in for. Sometimes Hank would glance at him, as if he'd wanted to say something. The words had died in his mouth when Connor had glanced back before focusing back in getting them unscathed to their destination. 

The thing that left Connor unable to answer was. It didn't  _have_  to be Hank, not really. While the explanation he had offered to the other had worked to convince him, it had done less so for Connor himself. Which hardly made sense – why else would Connor suggest it to his partner, if not because of their friendship status?  

Connor didn't have wants, so it wasn't like he had asked Hank simply because it was what he wanted. 

At Hank's place, the older immediately went to pour himself a drink. Connor took in the mess that had hardly changed since his last visit. He gave a pat or two in the soft fur of the dog that came to greet them before returning to its slumber. 

"So what exactly did you have in your mind?" Hank leaned at the doorframe leading to his kitchen. Connor stood in place somewhat awkwardly, hands hanging beside his torso. He turned his head to Hank when the other directed his words at him. 

"I can't say I'm sure. My knowledge is somewhat limited since sexual acts are not my primary function."  

Hank huffed before downing his drink with one swallow.  

"I would prefer you to take the lead." 

"Oh, fuck." Hank let out a dry laugh.  

Because, in his house, there was an android – his  _friend_ , his _partner_ ,  _Connor_ – suddenly ready for the older man to take him to the bone zone. And only thirty minutes ago they had been sitting at Jimmy's. 

And the thing was. It wasn't like he  _hadn't_  thought about it. Hank was reluctant to admit that Connor was becoming a part of his life he didn't want to change. He didn't hate them being partners and maybe... Maybe he wouldn't hate them being something else, too. But what? Hank couldn't say. This whole relationship was taking one jump to a direction Hank was too – Afraid? Nervous? - to consider seriously. 

"Is that alright with you, Lieutenant?" Connor had to make sure.  

Hank put his glass down with the countless dirty others on his kitchen counter. He started making his way to his bedroom and Connor followed, still waiting for an answer.  

"Hank." 

"What?" Connor asked, failing to understand the meaning behind the human saying his own name. The older man walked over to his bed, deciding against to sit down on the mattress.  

"If we're about to take our dicks out you better start calling me Hank, alright?" 

 _Oh_. Of course.  

"Wait", Hank said, as if it was the first time he had considered the thought that just entered his mind. "Do you even have one? A dick, I mean." 

Connor, informative as ever, started to explain his lesser used functions. 

"Though I have never tested myself, I  _do_  have a completely functional set of genitals. I am also build to be capable of feeling pleasure", he felt necessary to add. 

"Oh. Good." 

Now it was Hank's turn to seem relieved. Connor wondered if it was easier for Hank to have sex with a partner that could feel sexual pleasure.  

Hank seemed to be lost in thought. He sighed, deciding that he wasn't _nearly_  drunk enough for this. Still, he took a seat on the edge of his bed.  

As always, Connor followed him and sat down beside him.  

"Hank." Connor said when the other made no move. He noted that his face was still red, and he wondered if the alcohol was still affecting him.  

Or maybe it was something else entirely. 

"Is there anything I could do for you?" 

 _Fuck. This was really going to happen, wasn't it_? 

"Yeah", Hank said, the situation only just dawning to him. "Get... Uh, get on your knees, Connor." 

Connor did as he was told, getting on his knees in between the older man's - now spread – legs. Connor looked up at the other. Hank seemed almost conflicted over something. Connor was becoming better and better in reading the other, but he still couldn't tell what Hank was thinking.  

"What should I do now?" Though Connor did have some basic information installed into him, he thought it would be better to ask his partner.  

"Oh, fuck", Hank muttered when he realized that he would really need to hold the android's hand through the whole thing. "Touch me, Connor." 

Connor blinked twice and the LED light on his temple flashed yellow. Hank telling him to touch him paused all his thought processes for a moment. He... tried not to think about the implications of that, right now. Now he had other things to do.  

Connor assumed, that were Hank wanted him to touch him was between his legs, in front of his own face. And he was probably right, since Hank said nothing when the android's palm came to contact with what was already pressing in the front of the man's pants. 

Connor took note of the fact that Hank was already aroused. His LED blinked yellow and he pressed experimentally with his palm at Hank's erection.  

Hank hissed through his teeth.  

"Did that hurt?" Connor let his palm rest on the other's hardness. Hank had gotten hard almost curiously fast. Maybe it was just how humans were. Connor couldn't say for sure. 

Hank shook his head. 

"No, that was good", he muttered, tugging some of his grey hair behind an ear.  

Connor looked at the movement before going back to what he was doing. He touched through the fabric, feeling the outline of Hank's dick that pressed against his hand. He was observing the other's reactions as his hand worked, rubbing through the barriers of clothing.  

Hank's breathing became erratic. Connor could feel the way Hank's heart rate rose with his ministrations, so he continued what he was doing. Until Hank moved his hand away to open his pants. 

"Connor, do you know how to suck a dick?" Hank cringed at his choice of words but fuck it. If he had Connor in between his legs, ready to pleasure him, he wasn't going to hold back. If this was a dream, he would do his everything to get the most out of it – because it sure as hell felt like one. 

"In theory", the android answered. He found himself rather liking the idea of Hank's cock in his mouth, for one reason or other.  "Would you like to use my mouth?" 

Hank cursed under his breath. The way Connor said it made his cock  _throb_. Why did he have to act so... innocent? Hank was sure it was going to be the death of him. 

" _Yes_ ", he said, voice urgent. 

Connor's LED blinked to yellow again. Hank's apparent arousal turned his curiosity into eagerness – something Connor had no previous experience in. He watched as Hank brought his dick out. He stared at the erection. It was hard and flushed red with blood, and Connor could see the way precome leaked from the swollen tip of it. He brought a finger to the tip without intending to do so, smearing the slick from the slit. Hank breathed in sharply.  

Connor looked away, briefly. For the first time on the evening – or  _ever_ , really – he felt something that someone would call uneasiness.  

"You alright?" 

 _Hank was concerned for him_.  

Hank was surprised to see the half-smile on Connor's lips.  

"Yes. I'll begin 'sucking your dick', now." 

Hank didn't have the time to really appreciate how his own words sounded in Connor's mouth when a tongue already moved up his shaft. He shuddered at the sensation, noticing that Connor's tongue was wet with something very saliva like.  

When Connor licked along Hank's length, he tasted  _a lot_ of things. He had to focus so he wouldn't get lost in it, the light on his temple flickering yellow. He licked at the tip, tongue lapping at the precum wetting the tip of Hank's hard dick. It tasted of so many things Connor could put a name on but decided to simply call  _Hank_. It tasted like Hank and Connor licked at the slit of his tip to taste more of that utterly overwhelming flavour.  

Hank's breath became faster and Connor felt the way his heart throbbed, fast and erratic, from his full cock. He kissed at the sensitive flesh and felt it twitch against his lips.  

Opening his mouth, Connor took Hank's hard cock into his mouth.  

" _Fuck_ ", Hank groaned at the feeling of the lips wrapping around the head of his dick. He brought a hand to the android's hair. 

Connor took it as a good sign. 

Hank's fingers laced into Connor's hair, urging him to go on. So Connor did. He liked to have Hank in his mouth but felt no need to draw the process on. Surely Hank would prefer to be brought to a climax as soon as possible.  

Connor took Hank down his throat with one, swift move. Hank threw his head back, hand tightening in Connor's hair.  

"Connor— _god_ \--", Hank grunted with the feeling of the other's warm throat around him. His hips thrusted towards the other with the sudden movement, and for a moment Hank panicked that Connor would choke, this being his first time and all. But the other seemed alright, and briefly the older man wondered if he had gag reflect at all.  

When Connor started moving up and down, tongue laving at the underside of his dick, the only thing Hank wondered was  _how the fuck did Connor feel so god damn good_. He had to hold back from fucking into his throat with hard thrusts.  

In fact, if Connor kept that up, Hank was sure he wouldn't be able to last long. 

Connor did his best to bring pleasure to Hank. He drank up the quiet sounds of pleasure erupting from the other's lips. The fact that  _he_  was the one making Hank feel good made him feel something akin thrill. He hummed around the cock inside him, making Hank thrust shallowly against him.  

His movements were interrupted when Hank pulled Connor off his cock. Connor could see a string of his synthetic saliva connect his tongue that peeked from between to his lips to Hank's cock. Before he could ask Hank if he had done something wrong, Hank let out a soft gasp. Connor watched, with intrigue, as his cock spurted out thick stripes of white on his face. Even if Hank's hand hadn't been keeping the android in place, Connor wouldn't have thought about moving. 

The only thing he regretted was not being able to feel Hank's come fill his mouth.  

Hank's body relaxed, and Connor met his unfocused eyes as he looked down on him. Connor could hear Hank's rough breaths, his heavy heart beats. Almost without thinking, he dipped two of his fingers on the warm substance sticking to his face. Before Hank could realize what he was doing, he stuck the fingers in his mouth, licking at Hank's cum.  

"Oh, Jesus— disgusting", Hank groaned, falling back to lie his upper body on his bed. 

Connor let Hank's unique taste wash over his circuits. It was almost, almost  _too_  stimulating for his tongue that could analyze everything from synthetic to organic and more. His hands dug into Hank's thighs forcefully, LED flickering yellow as he struggled to process it all. 

If Connor could enjoy anything, he very much thought he'd enjoy this. Of course, he couldn't. He was an android.  

It wasn't in his program to take psychological pleasure from something like this. 

"Connor, you okay?" Hank lifted his upper body off the bed with his elbows, looking back to the android still in between his legs, gripping at his thighs.  

A yellow flicker. Then, a calm blue. Connor made no move from where he was stationed. 

"Yes", he said, feeling his system stabilize.  

This was normal, this he was used to. 

"Yes, I'm sorry for worrying you, Lieutenant. Hank", he was quick to correct.  

"You sure?" 

 _He_  had _to be_. 

"I find myself unsure how to proceed now when I have successfully caused you to climax." There was no other reason for Connor to feel like something was... off. He really should run diagnostics as soon as he was less busy with experiencing. 

"Oh." Hank let out a breathy laugh. Connor tilted his head. Hank sat up and the android looked at the blue of his eyes. "Get up here, Connor." 

Connor got up, hesitating just a moment before sitting beside the older man on the bed. He turned to look at Hank, and his eyes followed the human's to his own crotch. 

"Shit, you really can get hard, huh?" The man said more to himself than to Connor. There was a beat of yellow. Back to blue. 

"As I previously informed you, I am completely capable of experiencing physical plea—Hank?" 

Connor's explanation was interrupted, when Hank pushed him to lie on his back.  

"Try to relax a little, alright?" 

Connor wasn't sure if he would be able to complete the task Hank gave to him. Much too quickly, he could feel an electrifying sensation running through his artificial nerves as Hank's palm pressed against his erection. His LED flashed to yellow as Connor could detect his body temperature going up. 

Strange. That wasn't supposed to happen. Connor's eyebrows pinched together. He considered running the diagnostics right there and now, but... The way Hank's finger was drawing circles at his erection felt a little too good for Connor to let it really bother him. It should. It should bother him, he was more than aware.  

Rubbing at Connor's erection through his jeans, Hank couldn't help but think that he looked awfully... human like this. With his lips ajar, eyebrows twitching. And fuck if he didn't look good like that. Hank worked the android's pants open fast, wanting to touch him without the barriers of clothing between them. 

"Holy shit", Hank uttered in awe as he took Connor's erection from his pants. 

While he had more or less known that Connor was equipped with a dick, it still hadn't prepared him to what he saw. 

Connor was  _perfect_. 

Hard and warm in his hand, devoid of any imperfections. Flushed red, though Hank didn't know with what. There was even a drop of what Hank assumed to be precum, beading on the tip of it. His hand wrapped slowly around Connor's cock, feeling the girth of it. 

"Hank", Connor started, surprising them both when his hips pressed closer to the human's hand. "I, must ask you to proceed with your actions." Connor could hear how breathless he sounded; his breathing simulation was picking up signals from his pleasure receptors and working accordingly with his current state.  

"Please don't stop", he said again, when the human just held and looked at his dick.  

Hank almost groaned with Connor's words. Was it allowed for Connor to sound so damn...  _needy_? It shouldn't be, but Hank was happy it was still happening. 

He wasn't going to torture the android. Hank moved his hand, giving Connor's cock a few experimental pumps. Connor's deep brown eyes turned to look at Hank before falling shut. A quiet moan left his lips and Hank almost couldn't believe his own ears. He squeezed at the shaft and Connor gasped, hips thrusting into Hank's wrist. He brought his hand to the tip of Connor's cock. He rubbed at it, felt the precum on the slit with his thumb. And Connor moaned, louder this time. 

"Hank,  _oh_ —that, feels  _good_ ", the LED on his temple was an unsteady yellow again, and his eyebrows drew together over his closed eyes. Connor had never known he was able to feel pleasure of this degree. His hands gripped on the sheets under them.  

Hank wouldn't have dreamt of stopping. Honestly, Connor was almost too erotic like this. He couldn't get his eyes off the android's face that had unmistakably twisted to reflect his pleasure. He took a hold of the android's shaft again, lowering himself to bring his mouth to Connor's erection. It had already come here,  _had_  to return the favour.  

With one lick to the tip of his cock, Connor felt his sensors overload. When he felt the warmth of Hank's mouth around the sensitive cock, electric sparks of set his nerves ablaze with pleasure. Hank took his mouth off, giving him a lick and jerking at his hardness. Connor gasped, unable to prolong the unavoidable. The light on his temple flickering to red as he released on the lieutenant's face.  

Hank was too preoccupied watching the android succumb to the sensations on his body, that he forgot to stop to wonder what exactly it was that Connor had messed his face with. 

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant", Connor said, voice still breathy, when he saw the mess he had made. The light on his temple changed back to its usual blue and Connor corrected himself. "Hank."  

Hank made a dismissive gesture, looking for something he could wipe his face on. When he found it, Connor had already sat up on the bed and corrected his clothes.  

"This experience has been a rather enjoyable one", Connor said, getting up from the bed. He saw a glimpse of Hank's face, but he couldn't determine what the man's expression communicated. "I'd like to assume it has been for you too." 

 _Please tell me you liked it too_. 

Hank, sitting on the bed, cleared his throat.  

"I guess that satisfied your curiosity?" 

There was a pause, and Connor directed his away from the lieutenant's.  

"...There are still many things I would like to experience", he started, "for research purposes. I hope you would assist me on such occasions." 

Hank  _really_  felt like he needed a drink after hearing that. 

And Connor? The android wondered what was the name of the glitch that made him say these things to his partner. He hoped it was something that wouldn't require anything too complicated to fix; it would be an inconvenience if he had to be sent back to CyberLife.  

He hoped he would be able to stay by Hank's side, if just until his mission was completed. 

**Author's Note:**

> why did i say bone zone


End file.
